Dying Brilliance
by Iamwatchingyou
Summary: Up for adoption. Please message me if you're interested
1. He loves me not

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru any Go though I wish I did cuz Hikaru's just too cute.

Summary: A light burns out. Who will be there to rekindle the fire?

**(Hajimari)**

"Wha-what d-did you say?"

"What's the big deal, Touya? I just asked if you liked anyone."

The raven haired boy blushed darkly. How did Shindou Hikaru, _the Shindou Hikaru, _of all people find out? Was he that obvious? How long has everyone known? Just mere days ago, Shindou had asked this other pro, who was it? Ah yes, Isumi 2-dan, he had asked Isumi-san why girls were chasing him and stealing whatever they could get their hands on. They had all found out that Shindou's parents had never actually given him _the talk._ How sad was that? Although, he couldn't blame them really, Hikaru wasn't all that close to his parents and his insanely childlike manner would discourage any decent person from speaking with him about the "birds and bees". Akira had been so careful too. How was it that someone as dense as his rival could figure out that he like someone?

"Y-yes, I do." He dare not meet his best friend's eyes. "She's an older student from Kaiou though, so I really have no idea how to approach her."

"I see." Akira missed the pained look in the other boy's eyes. By the time he looked up again, it was masked by an almost painfully bright smile. "What the heck are you worried about? You're the **Meijin's** son for Kami's sake. You're smart, you're rich, you look nice and you smell like strawberries. I'm surprised she's not begging to go out with you."

"It's not that simple Shindou!...Wait, how do you know how I smell?"

"Oh, remember when you were in Hokkaidou? Well, yeah, I was caught in the rain that night running home from your parlor because I forgot my umbrella. I met your mom on her way back from a shopping trip and she offered to lend me some of your stuff and a rain coat. They all smelled like strawberries."

Akira blushed even darker. His mother had let Shindou go through his closet? Akira knew all too well the opinion the other boy had on his style of dress. He probably used the turtle neck and black slacks.

"Anyway…" Oops, he for got to listen to Shindou's monologue. "If you like her, Touya, just talk to her. Love knows no bounds and all that jazz, you know. I'm sure she'll be glad for someone like you."

The younger boy (he is younger right?) patted his friend on the shoulder before turning around. "Mata ne."

Akira watched as the bi-color haired boy walked away, jealous of his over flowing confidence.

"I swear, Shindou, you have more belief in me than I do." Akira though to himself as he too turned towards home.

later

Tear prickled the edges of emerald green eyes. Ever since Waya and Saeki…uh…enlightened him on the facts of life. Hikaru had been thinking. Apart from being mentally scarred for life, the boy had realized that the person closest to him was Touya Akira. True, his friend had told him that normally, these interactions happened between a girl and a guy, but Hikaru couldn't think of any girl who was like that at all.

Akari, well, despite all logical conclusions, had grown to like, off all people, Kaga Tetsuo. Don't ask him how, he wouldn't know. Anyway, it was a hopeless venture on the girl's part. The former Haze Shougi Club captain didn't seem all that interested the last time they met. Everything, except maybe Shougi, came second to his strange hobby of harassing the nervous and modest former head of the Haze Go Club, Tsutsui Kimihiro (poor Tsutsui-kun). He didn't know the other members of the Go Club too well. As for his insei friends, only Nase really talked to him beyond natural pleasantries and she was going out with Isumi besides.

On the other hand, he spent scandals of time with Touya and they have both come to see each other as equals. Akira was also as pretty as any girl could hope to be, and he was important too Hikaru.

But Touya wasn't strange like him. No the 4-dan was a perfectly normal guy, who like _girls_.

Hikaru collapsed onto his favorite swing at the children's park, a sorrowful tear sliding down his cheek. That was the cue for the flood gates to open. Oh, how desperately he had wished that he had kept his mouth shut. At least then, he could always dream.

"Shindou?"

**(Owari)**

How was that? Should I continue?


	2. The only one there

Disclaimer: the usual I don't own this anime

**(Hajimari)**

Waya knew it was too good to be true. First of all, Nase was incredibly kind to him all day, not even yelling at him when he horsed around with Fuku during the lunch break of an incredibly easy oteai. She did look pretty annoyed though. Still it was surprising that he hadn't been smacked by her once today. Isumi was going out of his way to be nice too. He didn't reprimand the red haired boy whenever he spoke badly about the Go World's "pride and joy" or mess up his hair. He even treated Waya out to sushi without complaining about how much the other boy ate! He did wince a bit when the bill came though.

Now, he knew why. He also knew to not accept any favors from Nase or Isumi without finding out all the details first.

Flashback

_"Waya..."Isumi seemed reluctant._

_"Hm?" Poor unsuspecting Waya._

_"Can I ask you a favor?"_

_"Sure, what is it?"Hey, it can't be too bad right, after all, i sumi doesn't ask for favors often._

_"Look after Hikaru-kun for me?"_

_"Su...wait WHAT! What am I his babysitter?" Waya pouted. "Sorry Isumi, but really. Shindou's 16! He moved out, and is earning his own living for goodness sake! What makes you think he needs to be babied?"_

_"Waya, please, Nase, she found him yeaster day, crying in the park." Isumi sighed. "He's been in such a daze, I'm worried he might accidentally set fire to his apartment or something."_

_"Why me though?"_

_"Because we've been doing you favors all day." Nase suddenly appeared behind him with her go fan of DOOM! "Really, I htink you oughta be thanking us. Besdies, Sumi-kun and I have a tournament to attend to in Nagano. You, on the other hand, don't have anyhtign comming up for the next month."_

_"Please Waya, it's only for a couple of days."_

End Flashback

Between Isumi's pleading and Nase's threats, who was he to say no?

Even if he was being bored to death spending all day with a dazed Go otaku.

"Shindou, ne Shindou." He nudged the other boy. "Come on, let's go out or something."

Either Shindou didn't hear him. Or else he was ignoring him.

"No." Okay, scratch that. Waya nearly jumped out of his skin. "You go ahead. I'm alright here."

Normally, it took a lot, and I mean A LOT to scare Waya. But, used as he was to his friend's loudness, this new quiet Shindou gave him the creeps. Shindou Hikaru can't be quiet! Not unless he's in front of a goban anyway.

"We can even grab some ramen," he offered, hoping Shindou would take the bait. At least he'd just won out of the Jyudan 1st preliminary round, so money wasn't as much of a problem as it would have been. Still, Waya could already feel a void appearing in the pit of his wallet.

"It's alright, Waya. You like sushi better anyway, right?"

Oh no.

Oh HEEEELLLL NOOOOOO.

**SHINDOU HIKARU DID **_**NOT**_**JUST REFUSE **_**RAMEN**_

It was worse that he thought. This was f#$king BLASPHEMY!

Truthfully, Waya was feeling an overbearing sense of guilt. He was partially responsible for the kid's sorry state, being the one who introduced him to such things in the first place.

Besides, Hikaru was like a little brother to him more so, even, than he was to Isumi. The other boy had definitely matured over the years, but when they were together with only a few close friends as witnesses, he could still see the newbie insei he had taken under his wing. It had been fun, watching the next "prince" of Go improve and grow (in the strangest ways). It bummed him out to see the usually bright boy sulking like this.

But that was no excuse for Isumi and Nase to go dumping the over grown middle-schooler on him!

……How was he supposed to know that the idiot would get his heart broken two weeks afterwards?

"THAT'S IT! COME ON, SHINDOU!!!!!!" Being bigger and stronger, Waya was able to haul Hikaru off his butt with relative ease. "WE ARE GOING OUT, AND YOU HAVE **NO** SAY IN THE MATTER!"

With that the red head dragged his half blond friend out the door.

Later

Fate was definitely not on his side today, Waya thought. No matter what he suggested they, do, Hikaru just seemed out of it. Whether it was the arcade, or the amusement park, or even that ramen place, it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to be able to snap the boy out of his stupor.

Hikaru was thinking about Akira that morning. His memories went around and around until he came back to the day they first met. And then he had stepped down the lane of no return. Hikaru's thoughts had turned back to Sai. Sai had been the elder brother he's never had, and a constant friend. Their time together had been far too short.

With each thought, Hikaru just got more miserable. He held back the tears, because he was with Waya. It wouldn't be right to repay his kindness like this, especially when it was Waya of all people who was trying to cheer him up.

Meanwhile

Despite what a few geeks with no lives would tell you, Waya was not an idiot……well, not as much of one as you might think. He was not oblivious to Hikaru's sorrow, indeed, he seemed to be the one most sensitive to it.

In some strange way, it was almost reasonable. After all, he was the one who, in a sense inaugurated Hikaru into the Insei not to mention the one who brought the blonde into their clique of the elite. He had taken the other boy under his wing as soon as he arrived. Even before the insei test, Waya had defended Hikaru in the face of his friends, positive that he would pass.

Sadly he followed Hikaru to wherever the other was headed, although he had a pretty good idea.

Sure enough, they ended up in a children's park, the one Hikaru frequented whenever he was depressed.

It took sharp eyes, the eyes of a go professional, Waya's eyes to see that Hikaru was shaking. Slowly his shivering became more and more violent until Waya reached out to grab his shoulders, afraid that he would otherwise fall. Although that didn't help much. He collapsed anyway……onto Waya and sent them both stumbling into a tree.

'_Damn it Yoshitaka! You screwed up BIG time!'_ Poor Waya was on the verge of panicking. Or he was, until he saw the tears streamed down his companion's cheeks. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's smaller frame and brought the younger boy to his chest.

Waya had never liked sentimentalities, finding them too troublesome to deal with half the time. Yet strangely, this didn't bother him one bit. He was fully aware how wet his shirt was getting and how cool a late autumn after noon could get. He was fully aware that they were in public and that if any Go pro saw him right now his reputation would be shot. But he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Hikaru was wounded right now, deeply, and needed someone to hang on to.

Honda hung out with Shindou at random times, but they were not necessarily close. Fuku got along well with Hikaru but he was only thirteen and just as clueless. Ochi couldn't comfort someone if his life depended on it, even if he wanted to. His school friends were all preoccupied with their own lives and so were Nase and Isumi. There was Yashiro Kiyoharu. He might've been able to help. Unfortunately, the Kansai pro lived six hours away by train.

Now that he's thought about it, Yoshitaka realized, he was the only one Hikaru could turn to, he was the only one who was there.

Touya didn't count because he must have been involved somehow. It didn't matter how or why or even if he was even relevant to the equation.

It's still that Touya-bastard's fault.

**(Owari)**

You know what, I don't care, I'll keep writing anyway.


	3. Almost friends again

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru, cuz if I did, there'd be a lot more candy and cool swishy backgrounds involved

**(Hajimari)**

Hikaru was fairly light for a guy, especially one who played go for a living. Certainly, Isumi or Ijima, even Fuku would have been heavier. However, telling himself that was not making Waya feel any better. If so it made him feel even worse.

Whatever Shindou went through, had it been enough to make him stop eating for the past few days?

That was an unpleasant thought. The amount of food Shindou usually consumed was almost as frightening as that of Waya himself. Not eating is just……unthinkable.

"Oh, Waya-kun," Shindou's mother greeted him before going into what Waya has officially dubbed "Super Overdrive Mommy" mode. She must be really freaked out that he arrived at her home with her son, of all people, in his arms.

He and an unconscious Hikaru was ushered in quickly before the lady took her son, and disappeared. She returned a few seconds later offering him a cup of tea and fussing for at least five minutes before disappearing again. He wasn't sure about this at first, but mother know best.

……Right?

Personally, Waya believed that if you were worried about someone, there was no reason to give a damn about people who are totally fine.

But then again, he was not a woman. Thank god for that.

Only after the woman stopped rushing around like she was on drugs, did Waya dare speak.

"Will he be alright?"

"Huh?" Mrs. Shindou snapped out of her daze. "Oh, yes, he'll be fine for the moment. Thank you for brining him home Waya-kun."

Next Morning

"Shindou! Pay attention!" An angry looking, red faced, middle aged man shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Gomen nasai." Hikaru went from staring out the window to staring at his book.

The class froze over completely.

No arguments? No explosions? No "I'm a Go pro anyway so I don't have to take this crap"?

...THE WORLD WAS ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki Mitani was not a person who concerned himself with sticky situations. It always got him into trouble. So he wasn't going to get involved this time.

……He wasn't walking over to Shindou because the other felt like playing zombie today.

……He wasn't even walking over to Shindou really. It's not his fault he had forgotten his Algebra notebook.

……Shindou's dejected face didn't bother him.

……Because Mitani didn't care.

……Nope, not one bit.

……Besides, it was too troublesome anyway.

……Shindou was after all, the one who killed their friendship by becoming and insei. Mitani found it quite easy just then to for get the fact that he had just entered insei first class after a year and a half of hard work.

……And anyway, Shindou was annoying.

……He needs to figure out his own problems.

……Mitani wasn't going to figure things out for him.

……It wasn't any of his business.

……he might end up just making things worse.

……And furthermore, that would feel like those stupid soap operas his sister liked so much.

……And that wouldn't be right.

"What the hell was up with you today?" Inwardly Mitani beat himself up for not following his own advice. Who the hell was he kidding? When it involved the bi colored haired fool he was completely hopeless.

"No really I'm fine." Hikaru forced a smile upon his face. It looked painful, and it really didn't suit him. It was almost like the time Hikaru had quit going to school. He had smiled like that the day before.

Was Hikaru thinking of skipping school again?

"Hey, wanna play a game with me?" he offered weakly. He didn't know how to comfort people, not even Hikaru, who was probably the most easily consoled idiot in the entire world. But a game of Go, he could do that. It was the only thing, really, that the two had in common.

……Except for their brash behaviors.

……And their equally horrifying school records.

……And the fact that both of them had outrageous hair (in a good way).

_pachi, pachi, pachi_

Yuki was running out of ideas. Go was supposed to make things better not worse. As soon as the boy laid eyes on the goban, his smile disappeared. When they started playing, he was unfocused. So much it had cost him the first three games.

_DON_

Hikaru's white stone clattered to the floor. Both players bent to pick it up, and reached it at the same time.

Hikaru picked up the stone quickly, obviously not wanting Mitani to find out, but it was too late. The orange haired boy had noticed and grabbed Hikaru's hand.

It was shaking uncontrollably.

"What happened, Hikaru?" Yuki stood up to face his former friend. Piercing violet eyes met injured vulnerable green ones. How long they stood there, neither boy knew, but no one looked away. Yuki felt a stab at his heart. Didn't Hikaru trust him enough to say anything?

……Oh right, they weren't friends anymore, he thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I can't say right now." It was barely more than a whisper, but Yuki's cat-like hearing was able to catch it. He laced his fingers with Hikaru's and gave them a reassuring squeeze. He would have to settle for that, right now, but the blonde was my no means off the hook.

"Tell me, then, when you can."

He started to walk away……still holding Hikaru's hand.

"Mitani…"

"It's Yuki."

"What?"

The taller boy stopped and turned around. "It's Yuki, and you and I are going to go to the Go. Institute."

"But…Why? Unless, Yuki…"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too cocky." Hikaru was able to smile a little at his friends smile. In His opinion, Yuki had always been his friend. "I thought it was high time, I turned to a profession I actually had a chance of succeeding in. In case, you haven't noticed, both our grades suck."

"Yeah, I know."

In his head, a chibi Yuki was doing a little happy dance and flashing the victory sign every five seconds.

TAKE THAT KARMA!

**(Owari)**

Oooohhhh. Do I sense competition?


	4. Hatred at first sight

Arigatou Gozaimasu ne minna sama!!!!!! 

Please take the time to do this survey

Who should Hikaru-chan end up with?

Waya...My favorite by far! He should be in more fics, and not just paired with Isumi.

Mitani...Cuuuuuute! He's not even mentioned half as many times as Waya whose record is already ridiculously sparse.

or Touya...personally, there are already quite a few of these so you know...I'm not really one to follow the crowd.

Anyways thanks to all my reviewers!

**(Hajimari)**

Waya Yoshitaka heaved a long heavy sigh. Normally, Waya wasn't one for long and heavy sighs. He was really more the type whose sheer amount of energy made other people heave long heavy sighs. But then normally, he didn't have four tutoring sessions in a row, all with impossible students.

Why is it that the only people who hired lower dan professionals were, more often than not, HOPELESS and more interested in the PLAYERS rather than the GAME!?

Poor Waya had just been the unfortunate victim of yet ANOTHER session with some desperate rich chick who spent more time staring at HIM versus THE BOARD THAT HE WAS TEACHING ON. He had left as soon as it was socially acceptable to do so. Usually, on such days, he would grab Hikaru and Isumi and go tour a couple of salons or to the institute to challenge some of the insei. But Isumi wasn't here, and Shindou might not want to be around a board for a while. He nearly cried again in the middle of their last game. But that left him with no entertainmen. Yeah, it was safe to say that Waya was pissed. She has caught him on one of the worst days too.

NO, this does not have to do with the fact that his best friend besides Isumi was walking around like the living dead. Although Waya found himself turning down the street that led to Hikaru's apartment anyway.

Wait...since when did he start referring to his unofficial little brother as Hikaru? Ah, who cared anyway? The have been friends for close to three years.

Way smoothly slid his copy of Hikaru's key into the lock. Why did he have Hikaru's key? Becuase Isumi was too much of a worrywart not to have one of course.

No one was home.

WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!

'Alright Yoshitaka, don't panic. The fool must have realized that starving himself to death wasn't the solution. Yeah, that's it. He ran out for some ramen or something.' Waya forced himself to inhale deeply. 'Or he was detained at school and hadn't arrived yet. Or he could have taken a detour, that's it. Hikaru was always taking detours.'

'Or there could have been an accident at school.'

'Or Hikaru could have been bullied or something for his bi colored hair or even for playing something like Go (not exactly a game normal high schoolers would play professionally).'

'OR HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN KIDNAPPED BY RABID FANGIRLS WHILE WALKING HOME!'

If he wasn't panicking right now, Waya would have made a mental note to tell his mother's yoga teacher that her deep breathing exercises do not work! Deep breathing calmed a person down enough to be able to think. But when you have an imagination like Waya Yoshitaka's that would probably just make things even worse.

"So you got your own place now?" Speaking of the devil. He was just walking home with...a boy Waya had never seen before.

"HIKARU!" He smacked the younger boy on the back of his head with some rolled up kifu. "YOU'RE LATE!"

Mitani felt himself bristling at the newcomer...okay, well , technically, they had been the ones comming, the other guy had been there all along.

Why did the red head look so familiar?And did he just call Shindou HIKARU?!?!?!

Waya turned his head towards Hikaru's new friend. The other boy was a red head too. Well more stawberry blonde really, as opposed to Waya's deep crimson. His violet eyes were glaring at Waya as if it would make the elder drop dead if the glare was strong enough. Waya returned it evenly with his own flashing golden ones.

Hey, a non-emotionally inept target for him to vent his frustration on. Or he will be if that boy dares to get even a cenimeter close to his bundle of sunshine.

...Wait, SUNSHINE?! _'Yoshitaka, what the hell is wrong with you?'_

_'You know, referring to yourself in the 3rd person really does make you seem crazy.'_

_'Oh shut up logic. It's none of your beeswax'_

_'Oh and that makes all kinds of sense.'_

Hikaru was just starting to enjoy the normality of things. Yuki had been able to take his mind off of Akira by talking about the Go clubs most recent escapades. And apparently Waya had decided that he didn't need to be so careful around Hikaru either. Ah, sweet sweet normality.

...Well, normal for him anyway.

...With the exception of the almost tangible tension in the air.

...And since when did his two friends transmutate into muderous angry tigers in human form?

It was taking Mitani all he had to hold back the growl that bubbled angrily at the back of his throat.

"Who the hell are you?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I'd like to know the same thing." The other boy snarled back.

"Oh, sorry..."Hikaru suddenly broke the glaring contest. Both boys' eyes softened as they regared their bi-color haired companion. "Let me introduce you guys. Waya, this is Mitani Yuki. I've know him since my first year in Haze Jr. High. We were both in the school's Go Club. He's a first class insei now."

Waya nodded his acknowlegement.

"Yuki." Hikaru was sure he saw Waya's eyes narrow as he said that. "This is Waya Yoshitaka 4-dan, he was one of my best friends while we were both insei, still is really."

Yuki's eyes widened just slightly, but Waya noticed. he was smirking now. No wonder he looked familiar. Yuki bit back his frustration. One of Hikaru's best friends, and a 4 dan to boot.How could he, just an insei, not even a particularly special one, compete with one of the most popular players in teh world of professional Go. He hasn't even been much of a friend to Hikaru until just a little while ago.

"Do you both wanna come in?"

"Sure." They spoke in perfect sync...and of course went right back to glaring at one another.

This, Hikaru thought, was going to be very awkward.

(Owari)

How's that for original (victory sign)!


	5. You are SUCH a mother hen!

Disclaimer: you know, the usual I don't own Hikaru no go, or its characters, but I do own the plot.

Oh, and I've decided……that Touya will be kicked out of the survey. He's lost his chance.

So now I will give you three options.

Waya/Hikaru

Mitani/Hikaru (1)

Since Sailor Bluestar suggested it, Waya/Mitani (hehehe)

Or even Waya/Mitani/Hikaru (cuz I love'em both too much to cut either of them out.)

Feel free to vote again if you so wish.

**(Hajimari)**

"So I'll se you at school tomorrow?" Yuki regarded him warmly...…well, about as warmly as Yuki ever got anyway. Hikaru nodded with a weak smile. "Come by the Go club or something, the girls'll need your expertise to compete with Kaiou this year. The guys should be good off since Kimihiro's back now, but a little practice never hurt."

"Sure."

"Oh and Kaga might stop by."

"Kaga, really?" He though Kaga hated Go.

"Don't ask me, dude, he just does, although I don't think Kimihiro appreciates it too much." Oh, that explains it. "_Ojamashimashita_."

"_Matakimasu._" He waved as Yuki walked out the door. Waya was actually staying the night again because according to him, Hikaru "couldn't be trusted to keep track of kifu much less yourself". He was secretly glad for it. He didn't really want to be alone tonight. Besides, he only lived like three doors down. It wouldn't be a problem to go home in the morning. It was why he chose this apartment in the first place.

"Game with me?" Hikaru froze again. It couldn't hurt that much right. "If it bothers you, you don't…"

"Oh no please," Hikaru said quickly. He'll indulge Waya just this once. It couldn't be all that bad right? "I'll get the…"

"No, you will sit." Waya regarded him coolly. "I'll get the stuff...and dinner. Goodness knows we can't have you near fainting again. Did you remember to eat today?"

Hikaru nodded his head frantically. It wasn't a lie either. He had made sure he ate at least something for lunch. The last time he decided to skip, Waya had completely wailed on him (no literally **wailed** on him). Hikaru's ears were still ringing.

"What was it?"

"Some oden from the school cafeteria and some fries (that Yuki forced down his throat. Waya wasn't the only one who noticed Hikaru losing weight)."

Waya's mood softened considerably. Even since he found out that Hikaru's weight was less than normal for a sixteen-year-old boy, Waya had taken it upon himself to make sure the other boy ate right, even going so far as to make dinner for the both of them.

Tonight, after Hikaru had grabbed the goke and two cushions, they settled down on both sides of the goban with plates of chow mein.

A soft yet clear rhythmic tapping began. It was an easy game, with neither side attempting to win. Slowly, he felt his mind drifting off. Oh dear god no.

"It's Touya, isn't it?" He found himself being frozen to the spot by the intense amber of his older friend's eyes. But they weren't angry, like they usually were when he spoke of the other Go prodigy, just really tired this time. They were still wary however, and alert. Hikaru felt his resolve buckle under the combined pressure of the heavy silence and Waya's wolf like eyes. "You're not playing very well today. It's only been 10 hands and I already know that I've won. That's not like you at all."

"I'm…"

"I swear the next time I see the bastard I'll…" His fists clenched and Waya dare not say more. It would frighten poor Hikaru, even if he knew that more likely than not, Isumi was going to stop it. Looking up, he regretted even saying that much.

"Hi-Hikaru?" The other boy's eyes were tightly closed but tears leaked out anyway. "Look I'm sorry, really. I swear to god, I won't touch a hair on that brat's head. I won't even insult him any more, not anything too bad anyway. Well, no cursing at least. I'll, I'll take you to that ice-cream place you like so much after school tomorrow, that's cool right. We can even invite that carrot top if you want. And I'll even pay for it. Or we can go to the arcade or something."

Waya had a tendency to babble when he was panicked, something Hikaru learned a couple of years ago. And he was doing just that, spewing out many promises he knew he wouldn't be able to keep for a week. Hikaru found himself consoled, even amused enough to manage a small smile, but it was the last thing the older boy said that touched him most of all.

"God, Hikaru, just don't cry. I don't want to see you cry."

Even through his tears, Hikaru let out a small chuckle. Waya Yoshitaka, his Waya Yoshitaka, number one tough guy in the Go institute (believe it or not there were actually tough guys), acting like such a...…spaz!

When he looked up, Waya was sort of half glaring at him.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" The way he looked reminded Hikaru strongly of Akari's older sister, Midori. Well, not really, they didn't really look alike, and Waya definitely did NOT wear make up, but the expression was the same, and so were their attitudes.

And that was pretty much how Waya summed up to him. He was reliable and would do anything in his power for his friends, but vicious and untrusting towards anyone that had earned his disrespect. He almost pitied Touya who landed himself in the later group. In a rough, awkward kind of way, he was also affectionate and caring, always willing to let Hikaru hold his hand or cry on his shoulder, or make him smile even when he felt as if the world was ending. What would he do, without Waya Yoshitaka in his life?

"Ne, Waya-kun."

"Hm?" Waya raised an eyebrow. Hikaru never added –kun to anyone's name. "Nani?"

"Can I call you Yoshitaka? I mean, you already call me Hikaru." The brunette could help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. The kid had a point. And besides, who was he to refuse.

"Call me what you want, Hikaru."

"Arigatou, Yoshitaka." Even though he was the one who asked for it, the name felt foreign on his tongue, in a good way. This thought was broken as the blond yawned mightily.

"Look's like it's time for bed ne?" the older boy stood up, pulling Hikaru with him. "You go brush your teeth and everything first, I''' clean up."

"But…"

"No buts…You have school in the morning."

"You're not my mom!"

"No, but I have her house number. Besides it's already midnight." He pushed his younger friend towards the bathroom. Although he wouldn't change it for the world, Hikaru thought that sometimes, maybe Yoshitaka cared too much.

Despite all attempts at protest, the smaller boy was already asleep by the time he made it into the bedroom. He spread his futon along side Hikaru and laid down, but didn't feel like sleeping just yet. The silvery moonlight streaming through the window hit Hikaru in such away that he lit up like his namesake. That coupled with Hikaru's natural adorableness while he was asleep made quite the picture. Yoshitaka felt content just to be able to watch the other boy all night.

Later

Nase yawned as her boy friend led her up the stairs of an apartment complex. They had only just gotten back a few hours ago and really, six o'clock is too early to be up. "Shinichirou, where exactly are we going at this ungodly hour? You don't live here."

"Oh come on, Asumi-chan, don't tell me you've forgotten where Waya and Hikaru-kun live, did you? Besides you were asleep the whole time we were on the train. Besides, I want to check in on Hikaru. Whatever slump he was in, I hope he's over it."

"Can't you wait till like this afternoon or something? Shindou's not going anywhere. Besides, you left Waya in charge of him, right?" Nase really didn't see what the big deal was. Shindou was a grown boy, maybe a slightly immature grown boy but what could have changed in only five days anyway?

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. If Waya ends up getting him drunk or something, I'll never forgive him." Nase smiled at this. Her boyfriend could never hold a grudge longer than, oh, two weeks at most. Her evidence, well, Waya's still alive and kicking now isn't he?

Isumi wasn't really sure what he was expecting, but this, albeit it was a HUGE relief, wasn't it. There seemed to be nothing apparently wrong with Shindou's tiny apartment, except the dirty dished in the sink. But then again, it wasn't like either of them to actually wash their silverware until the sink is filled to the brim. Isumi would have to make them get rid of that habit. He ran warm water over the bowls, pans and chopsticks. Waya was such a good cook. Pity he wasn't a particularly clean one.

When Nase dragged herself into the kitchen, he was already drying his hands with a towel, dishes all clean and sparkly. She burst out laughing. "You are SUCH a mother hen!"

"I am not." This earned him a raised eyebrow from the brown haired girl. "If I don't clean after them, who will?"

Shaking her head, Nase peered into their bedroom and consequentially let out a squeal. Now it was Isumi's turn to raise an eyebrow. He too looked inside and let a smile dawn upon his face. It was so cute.

Despite all his thoughts about staying up to watch Hikaru all night, our hard headed 4-dan actually did fall asleep, and sometime during the night had moved closer to the little 5-turning-6-dan. One of the brunette's arms was draped over Hikaru and the younger boy seemed to have unknowingly snuggled into him. It was a scene that would make, even Ogata saw "Awwwwwww"…in his mind.

Smiling deviously, Nase took out the new digital camera she bought on the trip and started taking pictures like crazy. She was going to have SO MUCH black mail material it's not even funny. Unable to resist the temptation, Isumi did the same, thought for slightly different reasons. He had been wanting one of Hikaru and Waya together for his scrap-book.

**(Owari)**

Ojamashimashita – I have disrupted your harmony but will go now/sorry for bothering you, bye

Matakimasu – come again

How did you like this one? Don't worry guys Yuki will be in the next one.

Oh and truthfully…I have no idea whether or not Isumi even has time for scrap-booking. It just seems like something he would do if he wasn't constantly busy with Go.


	6. A time bomb and how school is fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no go because there's no way in hell I'm bright enough to come up with stuff like that. 

Major-san, I'll think about your suggestion, the one about no pairings because I can't really just throw Touya back in now. I just like the Waya/Hika pairing a lot better. If all fails, I'll write an alternate ending.

As for the votes

Waya/Hikaru (0) [makes puppy dog eyes: AW come on, i really like these two)

Mitani/Hikaru (1) [But I'll make him fight for it

Waya/Mitani (1) [HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!That would be an interesting story

Waya/Mitani/Hikaru (1) [ya gotta love the compromise

(actually, at this rate I might have to write like three alternate endings)0.o;

**(Hajimari)**

Touya Akira was normally not a person easily worried, however Shindou's string of absences was beginning to bother him. In his head, Touya berated himself for being so up tight. This was Shindou after all. Just because he had shown up to demand a game from him for a week doesn't mean there's something wrong...Oh wait, yes it does. Even since they were fourteen, Akira hasn't seen a day where the other boy hadn't ran into his father's go salon declaring that he was going to finally beat Akira that day. He had been able to stay ahead so far, but steadily, his rival was catching up. But outside of that he knew little about Shindou whom, like himself, seemed to revolve around Go. The only thing else Akira could figure out about the enigma that was Shindou Hikaru appeared to be his unhealthy ramen obsession.

Maybe Shindou was feeling a little left out. After all, he has been spending a lot of time with Yuri (correct me if I'm wrong) lately. Truthfully, today had been one the first time in quite a while that he's stayed at the salon for more than two hours.

_'And with Shindou's horrible concept of time, he might have just missed me.'_ Well he'll sort out the situation soon enough.

Getting out of his car Akira looked around uneasily. He Had never really been around to this part of Tokyo before, and the maze of buildings didn't look reassuring. Well, his direction sense wasn't nearly as bad as Shindou's. If the other boy could live here, well, he'll give his best shot at navigating these streets.

Finding Shindou's apartment wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. Admittedly, he did have help, though the orange haired boy he met regarded him with disbelief at first and a brusque almost rude manner after wards. He was used to that though. One didn't, couldn't, become friends with Shindou if one couldn't handle such people.

No, it was upon seeing who answered the door did Akira realize that fate was not smiling upon him today.

Waya's morning had started off well enough. He woke up naturally, something he hardly even did, with his face buried in a mane of soft blond and black hair smelling faintly of lilac. Never thought Hikaru would be into flowery shampoos. Waya had simply laid there and cuddled his human pillow for a while. it was a trait he wasn't exactly eager to parade around, but Waya had always been a snuggler. It was a shame really, when he had to drag the other boy out of bread so Hikaru had time to wolf down some toast before running to school to catch his first period.

Waya himself was about to leave when he heard someone knocking on the door. It was just his luck that Touya had to show up.

It took all of his excellent breding to keep Akira from cowering under those fearsome eyes and the killer intent. It was that friend of Shindou's again. A 4 dan if he remembered rightly, the one who hated is guts.

"Hello," He just barely managed to smile. Man, if this guy applied this expression to his Go, he'd be a very frightening opponent indeed. "I'm sorry I must have the wrong door."

"Assuming you're looking for Shindou, no, it's the right one," the other boy growled. It was almost like talking to Ogata -san when he had a hangover...except much more angry and less annoyed...and more rude. "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." He was careful to keep his expression neutral.

"Would you trust Shindou Hikaru, of all people, to live alone?" Well, his sense of humor was better than Ogata-san's. That's for sure. Akira thought sarcastically. "With Isumi not here, I make sure the idiot doesn't poison himself with ramen or something."

"I just wanted to talk to him." Akira started but stopped. Waya was glaring at him again. "...Is there something wrong?"

That was all that was needed for the bomb known as Waya to go off.

Kamakura High

Hikaru was having a better day than he's had all this week. He managed to score a B on his history test, better than he usually got even when he pulled an all-night study session (something Isumi had discouraged and Nase forbidden). His math grade, he was surprised to find out had managed to switch the minus that was usually in front of it for a much more pleasing plus sign. In English, his sensei had even complemented him on a job well done as his essay bumped him up to a B-. Sure he still looked enviously at Yuki's almost straight B's but still it was a good step up.

"Ne Yuki, how come you never show up to 1st period?" Hikaru asked as they walked towards the Go Club's meeting room (now no longer in a chemistry lab). "I think the only reason Muromachi-sensei keeps failing you is that he's almost ready to tear his hair out at his spoiled attendance record."

"The man wears a toupee. Besides, I'm not dragging my butt to school at seven in the morning." Yuki threw his own report card away. Hikaru had to keep his because Isumi kept reminding him that since he made the choice to continue school, he had to at least pass it. "I'm gonna go pro remember? I have to focus on my game."

It had been nice to see his friends at the Go club again. This time, Akari didn't start launching Go stones at him since Yuki made no move to leave after wards. Appreciatively, he looked around at the new members the already growing club. There was even free food!

"Hi I'm..."

"SHINDOU HIKARU-SAN!" one of the girls squealed. "Ne ne, can I have your autograph?"

And Hikaru found himself swamped by club members only fended off by Yuki's glare.

As he stated before Mitani Yuki wasn't one to get himself into sticky situations. If this is true, then he made exceptions when it came to Hikaru. Almost for the entire hour he had to pry fangirls off the clueless half blond who seemed not too sure why girls were all fighting to sit next to him. Why there were more girls in the club than guys, he'll never know...

"Oi! Decided to come back huh?"

...Oh yeah, him.

"Kaga!" Hikaru greeted him. "Hisashiburi."

"Uh huh." The third year threw his backpack carelessly on the table and took out a bentou. "How's the pro life going for ya? Heard you made the Tengen 2nd prelims, making even more money than your old man I'll bet."

"Yeah." He looked happy, Yuki thought, well happier than yesterday night anyway. Turning around, he found Akari and Kumiko (is that the other girl?) scrambling to make a kifu book for Hikaru. Let's see how well the other schools will do come tournament time. After they hear that this club had an insei and a pro in it of course. He could already smell their fear.

Turning around once more, Yuki got ready to pounce at the sight of Kaga about to put Hikaru in a head lock before one look from Tsutsui halted his actions. Inwardly Yuki snickered. Kaga might get his kicks from harassing the more delicate, prettier-than-most-girls-could-hope-to-be captain of the Go Club; but in the end, it's good o'l Kimihiro who has the wannabe bully whipped.

"Will you play a game with me Shindou-kun?" The third year in glasses smiled at his former teammate and good friend. Yuki realized that this was what he missed about the Go Club, a bunch of kids who all liked Go, getting together and acting like idiots under the supervision of the only sane one in the group. With Shindou here, every member of the original Haze Go Club was back where they all started off before flourishing in their own ways.

"Since we're all so eager for a game..." He did not like the look on Kaga's face. "Howsa bout you and me play, Mr. Insei."

"You're about ten years too early to play me fan-boy." He snitched up a foldable goban as the elder berated him for insulting his precious fan...it had the kanji for Go on it too now. He noticed with a smirk. Kaga finally admitted he couldn't give up Go anymore than he could give up that fan of his.

Looking around at the club, he smiled. It was good to be home.

Meanwhile

"I don't know what the hell happened Touya," the 4 dan spat out, "And personally, I don't give a damn. Talk it out with Hikaru if you must, but keep in mind. You'll be dealing with me if he gets hurt again."

Akira, meanwhile, was frozen, partially with guilt, partially in awe, and partially in fear. He had no idea Shindou was hurt that deeply. He wasn't even sure what caused it. Maybe he really was spending too much time with Yuri, if Shindou of all people missed him. Or maybe he had still been sore over their last fight. Akira knew well enough not to say anything bad about the other boy's imitation of Shuusaku's style, but really, the fuseki he used were rather old. And being around Shindou stripped away every bit of self-control he had. It was only while arguing with Shindou that Akira could actually be considered rude.

...But they had acted civilly towards each other after the game, so that couldn't be it.

"Anyway, I suggest you leave for another three or so hours. Shindou's only beginning his fourth period class right now." Apparently the elder boy had calmed down enough to treat Akira with some of the courtesy due to him.

In Haze

Hikaru was looking for his lunch when

"Ah-ah-ACHOO!" Interestingly enough, it was Yuki who immediately pushed him down into a chair.

"Don't tell me you're getting sick too!" He grumbled placing a hand on Hikaru's forehead to check for a fever. He handed the other boy the bentou that Waya had pushed into his hands this morning claiming that Hikaru forgot his. Now, he was glad for it. His friend wasn't eating enough as it is.

...Actually, Hikaru decided to be nice and share with some kid who forgot his own so he ended up not eating very much. In fact Yuki had the feeling that if not reminded, he would have give the other boy the entire thing.

...Even though the first one was huge.

It's a good thing the second one was almost as big.

_Flashback_

_"I'm not even gonna try to tell you not to eat any. Knowing Hikaru, he'll let you have whatever you want. BUT MOST OF THAT STUFF HAD BETTER GET INTO HIS THROAT, MITANI!"_

_End flashback_

"Ne, Hikaru, you wanna share?"

**(Owari)**

Hisashiburi - Long time no see


End file.
